musicprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
♥Jewels! Precure♥
♥'Jewels! Precure'♥ (♥ジュエル プリキュア ♥Jueru! Purikyua♥) is a Fanmade Precure! series made by CureKanade. Unofficialy, this season become the 15th season and current installment of Precure! Series, the series commemorate the sixteenth anniversary of Precure Series and premiere on August 11th 2019. Here is ♥Jewels! Precure♥ Episodes Story Characters Precures Akaihi Scarlett '(赤い火 スカーレット ''Akaihi Sukāretto) A sweet and gentle fourteen year old girl, who is a new student at Niji no Yume Junior High School and was forced to join the fashion club by Midori. Her new best friend is Midori and gets used to her personality really quicky because her old friend was like that too. Her catchphrase is "ENOUGH! Prepare for what you have done!". Her theme colour is red and her alter ego is 'Cure Ruby '(キュア ルビー Kyua Rubī). Her powers relate to Fire and Psychic. 'Soyokaze Midori '(そよ風 緑 Soyokaze Midori) She loves fashion and is a fourteen year old girl at Niji no Yume Junior High School and became friends with Scarlett and she has a shy personality and is patient and smart and says what is exactly on her mind and can be a bit annoying but fun. Her catchphrase is "I am over my limit with you!". Her theme colour is green and her alter ego is 'Cure Emerald '(キュア エメラルド Kyua Emerarudo). Her powers relate to Wind and Nature. '''Aonami Mizu (青波 水 Aonami Mizu) She loves swimming and is a fourteen year old girl at Niji no Yume Junior High School and became friends with Scarlett and Midori really quickly. She has an energectic personality, and jokes around alot and is very fun to hang around. Her catchphrase is "You better watch out, or I will getcha.". Her theme colour is blue and her alter ego is Cure Sapphire '(キュアサファイア ''Kyua Safaia). Her powers relate to Water and Ghost. 'Hoshimiya Tsuki '(星宮 月 Hoshimiya Tsuki) Student council president of Niji no Yume Junior High School, and is also the niece to the Principle of the school. She is a gentle girl and has a lot of fans around the school and is a really good singer. She may look mature but she can be immature when not around her family. Her catchphrase is "I will heal the darkness within your heart with my power!". Her theme colour is purple and her alter ego is 'Cure Amethyst '(キュアアメジスト Kyua Amejisuto). Her powers relate to Healing and Illusions. '''Kōtakunoaru Shinju (光沢のある 真珠 Kōtakunoaru Shinju) Shinju is a transfer girl at Niji no Yume Junior High School and is secretly a Cure who was defeated before the story even started. She is a calm, cold girl but is shy at the same time and doesn't like fighting with a group. Her catchphrase is "Go back to the darkness you came from!". Her theme colour is light blue and white and her alter ego is Cure Dia '(キュア ディア ''Kyua Dia). Her powers relate to Ice and Snow. Mascots 'Jewel '(ジュエル'' Jueru'') 'Twinkle '(トゥインクル Toinkuru) Sparkling Kingdom Villains The Dark Gems (ダークジェム Dākujemu) 'Beryl '(ベリル Beriru) 'Jasper '(ジャスパー Jasupaa) 'Zoisite '(ゾイサイト Zoisaito) Items '''Cure Pod (キュア ポッド Kyua Poddo)- The Cure Pod is the girls transformation device. It looks like a DS with two screens, one at the top and one at the bottom. The girls transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure! Jewel Power....Make Up!". 'Rainbow Jewel '(レインボージュエル Reinbōjueru)- The Rainbow Jewel is the legendary jewel that makes everyone happy and keep everyone's jewel light. The Dark Gems are trying to find it themselves and make the world a badder place to live. Locations 'Niji no Yume Junior High School '(虹の夢中学校 Niji no yume chūgakkō)- The girls school. Trivia *This is the second season to have the lead cure's theme colour red. *This is the third season to have the lead cure's theme colour not pink. The first two are Seasons Precure✿ and Dreams Precure!. Category:Stubs Category:Series Category:Precure! Series Category:♥Jewels! Precure♥